Colder Spots
by planless
Summary: A man with red eyes and a woman with pink hair, both legends in their own right (though one might be a bit more legendary than the other). When she falls from the sky and right into his lap, Sakura unknowingly kicks off a series of firsts for Tobirama that he truly doesn't appreciate. At first, that is. Pure unadulterated fluff. Timetravel!Sakura. [TobiSaku] Prequel to 'Cold Spots'
1. a series of firsts

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **a series of firsts**

* * *

The day a tiny woman falls from the sky and right into Tobirama's lap marks the beginning of a series of firsts in his life, some of them pleasant, others not so much. For instance, this is the first time in his life someone has managed to sneak up on him completely undetected. After all, who would think of expanding their senses to the sky as well when meditating?

Not he, at least not back then (now he does), and so he ends up with a mouth full of disturbingly pink hair and a broken femur. Still in an awkward cross-legged position, his instincts take over and despite the white hot pain shooting up his left side he pulls the attacker into an armlock that threatens to dislocate her shoulder. He lets go when he realises she's unconscious and watches her slump forward into the grass gracelessly.

Staring down at the slim body (though hidden beneath layers of thick clothing, it is obvious she has been trained in the ways of war) he wonders what to do. He ends up lugging the woman back home eventually, which takes him annoyingly long with only one good leg to use. He'll have someone interrogate her, because pink hair or not, she may be dangerous.  
When at one point the women draped over his shoulder gives a light moan and begins to stir he whacks her over the head with little preamble, knocking her out again. Better to deal with this problem once he's not limping like an old man.

* * *

 **A/N:** A series of oneshots and drabbles about Tobirama and Sakura and their relationship over the years. This is sort of a prequel to my oneshot **Cold Spots** , so if you're interested in how Sakura ended up in the founding era (or generally in some TobiSaku), you might want to check that one out, it's in the A/N at the very bottom. This story is something I've whipped up in one day after chucking a litre of pure caffeine by myself (it is now 0426am and I'm still going strong. Send help! Is there something to counter the effects of coffee?), so please forgive any typos or grammatical errors. I'll try to edit everything to the best of my knowledge before I post it, but I might still end up missing some things. This story is already finished, and it's a whopping 26 pages, 15,618 words of fluffy TobiSaku goodness and will be posted in around 34 chapters (maybe I'll squeeze in some more things, depending on what you guys want to read and if it fits with the general flow of the plot).

Seen as Kishimoto has no clearly established timeline I'm just making up my own as I go along. So I've taken Tobirama's age down a notch, and bumped Sakura's up a bit, so now he's maybe five years older than her. Of course, I have no idea how old _exactly_ they are (that's some Kishimoto timeline shit right there), but probably somewhere around 26 and 31. Jup, no teenage love story in this one. We're all adults and grown up. _*sniffles*_

Warning: This series might contain graphic descriptions and fluff overload. So if you're either highly sensitive to the violent ways of a shinobi or rooting for M-rated stories only and start dry heaving the moment a pure and innocent text pops up on your screen, this might not be the story for you. According to the guidelines, T is the rating for some minor violence, implied sexual themes, yada yada yada, all of which will pop up in later chapters, so T-rated it is.

A huge thank you goes out to deBrumbled and BlackKristin who have written **The Green Water** and **i've been idolizing the thought of a door opening** , respectively, as well as **different colours** by jaylene. Your stories have been a huge inspiration. If you're a fan of TobiSaku, go and check them out!

On a different note, I have decided to completely forgo any and all inverted commas in this story. I find that it makes for a more interesting connection with the text since sometimes you'll have to read certain passages more than once in order to figure out who said what to whom. I'm sorry, I just like to torment my readers. Where it's really crucial or simply hard to get otherwise I'll mark the change in speaker with line breaks. Also, I'm playing around with different styles of writing at the moment, so you might notice some changes as the story progresses.

Seen as this note has gotten slightly out of hand, I'll just shut up right now and let you continue on your merry ways. Hopefully some of you will take interest in this story, and maybe you'll even love it as much as I do. Love, planless

 **word count:** 258


	2. of heights and noses

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **of heights and noses**

* * *

Needless to say, the _lady_ (Hashirama keeps referring to her as such, but Tobirama doesn't see the reason behind his brother's words. The woman is obviously a trained shinobi, as the toned muscles of her body confirm, therefore: no lady.) is less than pleased when she wakes up in a windowless room, sprawled unceremoniously on the cold stone floor.

Just what do you think you're doing, she snaps at him angrily when he enters the cell. Locking me up like that!

I am making sure you are not a threat, he replies stonily. She looks stumped at that.

Threat to what? she asks. Where am I?

Tobirama narrows his eyes at her, not sure if she's playing dumb or truly has no idea. Konoha, he provides at length, and watches recognition light up her features.

Konoha, huh? she mumbles, sounding weirdly subdued. I've always been curious what it would be like….

She trails off, then gives the walls a speculating look. Not that there's much to see in here. This place could do with a few windows. Tobirama bites back a disbelieving snort.

You won't get any until we know exactly who you are and what intentions you have.

She raises a pink brow at him.  
Her sharp eyes travel over his form, and eventually settle on the way he discreetly favours one leg.

You're injured. When she approaches him and her hand lights up with a strange eerie glow, Tobirama's eyebrows shoot up and almost disappear under his happuri. _So she's a medic._

He evades her reaching fingers easily enough. That won't be necessary, he informs her curtly. We have our own healers.

She frowns at that. Yeah, and they've done a piss-poor job. The bone isn't even set right! I can see that much from over here. I'll have to break it again in order for you to be able to use it properly.

 _Yes, definitely not a lady_. You've got quite the mouth on you, he observes, trying to get over the fact that she seems absolutely and a hundred percent sure she'll be the one to treat his injury.

The woman scowls at him. Is this about my height? I can tell this is about my height. Just you wait, I'll break your leg twice before I heal it again.

Tobirama blinks. That seems a bit drastic.

Oh yeah? I'll show you drastic. I may be short, but I can still reach up to break your perfect nose, and then it won't be so beautifully straight anymore.

He blinks again. Never, in his whole life, has anyone taken time out of their day to compliment on his _nose_ , out of all things (even if this was a very backhanded compliment, to be sure).

When he returns to his quarters later that evening and stands before the mirror, he touches his face absentmindedly and takes a moment to _really_ look at his reflection. And he comes to the conclusion that the foul-mouthed woman is right. He _does_ have a rather nice nose.

It's the first time ever he's looked at himself with something other than cold assessment.

* * *

 **A/N:** Patience, patience. The plot will get rolling soon enough. Also, some of these snippets are longer than others. The biggest one is around 2,000 words, I think.

 **word count:** 522


	3. the lady in question

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **broken pride (and legs)**

* * *

The next day he brings in Hashirama so his brother can meet their strange prisoner (or, as Tobirama calls her, their _security risk_ ).

Really, Tobi, the hokage scolds as they walk down the dimly lit corridor. She's a _lady_. You should treat her as such.

She's a potential threat. That is justification enough to keep her locked up. And - you'll see about the lady part. The massive iron door swings open to reveal - a rather surprising sight.

 _Threehundredandfour, threehundredandfive,_ oh, good morning, Lord Shodaime, _threehundredandsix, threehundredand_ \- Lord Shodaime!

In an instant, the woman who has been doing three-fingered push-ups up until now is on her feet, staring at the brothers with wide green eyes.

Hashirama inclines his head. You know who I am?

Y-Yes.. I mean.. Who doesn't, really? She smiles weakly at them, then her eyes zero in on Tobirama with a startling intensity. So that's why you looked familiar, she coos in triumph. I knew it!

He only raises an eyebrow.

Well then, Hashirama interjects with a benign smile before his brother can say anything. Since you know who we are it would only be fair and just you tell us about yourself.

I would love to. As soon as you get me a room with a better view.

Tobirama huffs. You are in no position to make demands, he snaps but falls silent when Hashirama raises a hand.

Your name in exchange for accommodations suitable for a lady such as yourself, he says, still smiling. The woman cocks her head at the word _lady_ and eyes him up in a rather strange way. At least on one thing they share the same opinion, Tobirama thinks sourly.

It's Sakura, she says eventually.

No second name?

For the time being… no. Just Sakura.

Hashirama regards her closely for a moment and she meets his gaze head-on. Alright then, Sakura, the hokage nods after a while. Let's get you out of this dingy cell.

Dandy, she grins, and all but skips over to where Hashirama is holding open the door for her. Tobirama does not approve _at all_. Oh, and by the way, I'm still setting that leg, she tells him airily when she sweeps past him and out into the corridor.

Hashirama perks up. Leg? What leg? The one you broke? Tobirama doesn't answer. I thought I fixed it!

Sakura turns around from where she's standing in the doorway. Oh, you did that? Appraising Hashirama with a scrutinising look, she then points at Tobirama, who is trying his best to inconspicuously balance his weight evenly on both feet despite the way his left thigh starts throbbing.

You didn't set the bone right. He's probably in pain right now. If I don't fix it, he'll never live up to his full potential. She stops, then shrugs and adds, He'll _probably_ never live up to his full potential. And, turning to face Tobirama, she adds, Anyways, reaching the peak should be much more comfortable once I'm through with you. Also, you won't need a cane with fourty.

She winks at him, then disappears down the hallway.

The brothers both look after her in silence. What an odd persona, Hashirama remarks eventually. Tobirama only hums in agreement.

Oh, and what exactly was that part about your leg? You're still in pain and _didn't tell me_?

Needless to say, the first time Tobirama takes his older brother to meet Sakura is also the first time of many he'll want to strangle her.

* * *

 **A/N:** The old spiel: Patience. Also, Sakura might seem a bit OOC and over-the-top, but there's a reason for that and the answer to that particular question lies only one chapter ahead, so stick with me.

 **word count:** 545


	4. sticks and stones

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **sticks and stones (and ridiculously strong women)**

* * *

The first time they spend more than five minutes in one room he instantly realises her over the top cheerfulness and nonchalant attitude are not real (instead, they are an extreme form of behaviour adopted by someone who's trying their hardest to keep themselves from breaking and falling apart).

Both Sakura and Hashirama have badgered and bugged him for days to finally let her heal him, and eventually he's caved (but not before hiding away an abundance of kunai in his wide sleeves - just in case she tries anything). So now here he is, perched upon a low stool, with Sakura kneeling between his legs and gently prodding away at his aching thigh (he tries to ignore the compromising position. _Definitely no lady_ ), and he's _thinking_ about why she is the way she is. Needless to say, Tobirama is annoyed.

When she tells him to look out the window, he complies, and a millisecond later a resounding _crack_ tears through the silence. Pain shoots up his leg, and he almost rams one of his kunai into her wide forehead. (That strange purple diamond which he highly suspects is a seal makes for a really nice target.)

See, she says, it wasn't set right, with how easy I was able to break it. No biggie.

Right there, with his teeth clenched tightly, Tobirama resolves that yes, this woman is indeed a threat to Konoha.

She peers up at him, and when he meets her gaze ready to snap at her, he sees something in her eyes shift. Pain flits across her features.

She looks away first.

I'm going to set your leg now, she murmurs, brows furrowing in concentration. It might hurt a bit. Not a minute ago, Tobirama might have made a snarky remark. Now he only watches her attentively, the way her lips are pulled down in a frown, and how her hazy gaze is turned inward, looking at something only she can see. With a deft movement, she shifts his bones, and he winces when he feels the broken ends grind together. Sakura blinks. Her eyes focus on her hands and she gives an apologetic little smile.

I'm sorry.

It sounds rather meaningful when she says it.  
Green charka envelops her fingers and begins seeping into his skin and Tobirama almost - _almost_ \- sighs in relief. I just had a thought, Sakura says quietly. I had a friend once, and there was this incident where I had to treat his leg much like I just did with yours. He was up and running again in no time at all. She smiles a little at the memory.

Despite himself, Tobirama asks what happened to the friend, and isn't at all surprised when she answers that he is dead; burned to a crisp.

The next minute, the happy little grin is back, but Tobirama knows better.

It's not real.

* * *

 **A/N:** None, really. We're getting there. Plot, I'm coming! Feel free to have a guess at who the friend is. I'm still waiting for fanfictiondotnet to remove that nasty review, but they are taking _forever_. Anybody got any experience with that kind of thing?

 **word count:** 478


	5. the way we are remembered

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **the way we are remembered**

* * *

The first time he outright asks her where she comes from, Sakura only shakes her head.

I can't talk about it, she mutters, her happy-go-lucky attitude draining away like water.

Can't or won't?

Can't. Pressing a hand to her chest, she looks at him with eyes so wide he fears he might drown in them. I can't, because I want to remember them as they were.

Tobirama doesn't pry any further, but when he leaves it is with a bitter taste in the back of his mouth.

* * *

 **A/N:** This one's short and sweet. I know it's not even a hundred words, and quite early in their relationship as well, but somehow this one is my absolute favourite out of all the drabbles and oneshots in this series. What do you think? 'Them', of course, are her friends who are now dead. Hmhmm.

 **word count:** 89


	6. gathering trust, amongst other things

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **gathering trust, amongst other things**

* * *

Apparently Sakura's jumped in front of a civilian boy. Took a sword to the stomach for him, the guard standing across Tobirama supplies. He's not sure whether to feel relieved or annoyed. In the end, he settles upon righteous anger.

The attacking ninja are found soon enough and brought down even swifter, and it leaves Tobirama to go and look after the boy (and Sakura, by extension) to make sure he is alright. He's still angry with her.

He finds them sitting in a small clearing, huddled together over a weirdly curved tanto with a wickedly serrated back edge. Their hushed conversation trails off when he steps up to them, and Tobirama is met with two sets of equally wide green eyes staring up at him.

You, he addresses the boy sharply. What were you doing out here?

The kid (probably no older than fourteen) hesitates before pointing at Sakura. Mother sent me to help Lady Sakura gather herbs.

Medical herbs, Sakura supplies helpfully when Tobirama's eyes swivel over to land on her. Jiro's mother has asked me for help in treating the wounded. His eyes narrow at her words.

You will do no such thing, he orders (because she is a potential safety hazard and really shouldn't be allowed near any of the villagers). For a moment, Sakura looks as if she might protest, but then her shoulders slump a bit and she leaves out a dejected sigh.

Can I at least deliver the herbs we've already gathered? She asks, clearly unhappy. Tobirama looks over at the half-filled basket sitting some distance away. Honeysuckle, spikenard root, clove flowers...

The boy can do it, he says sternly, and Jiro takes that as his cue to leave.

Tobirama bends down to pick up the strange tanto (he'll have a look at it later). Don't think that one scratch taken for the sake of another makes you any less suspicious, he tells Sakura. You're still under constant surveillance.

Something shifts in Sakura's gaze, and she rises to her feet with a little stagger, shoulders squared and one hand clutching at her stomach. (There's a damp dark spot on the torn material, not really noticeable against the dark blue of the yukata. So the guard's been telling the truth.)

Right, she snaps angrily. I'll try to remember that when I let myself be impaled next time _to safe a child_ , god damn it. Her eyes are blazing as she stares at him. When Tobirama doesn't react, she growls and stomps away.

Once she's disappeared behind the trees, his eyes shift towards the blade resting loosely in his hand ( _made for tearing rather than cutting_ ). Maybe, if she lets herself be stabbed some more, he'll be willing to show a bit of leniency. (But just maybe. And just a bit.)

* * *

 **A/N:** This one originally didn't exist but I added it anyway because I felt that Tobirama and Sakura needed a little bit more build-up. I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out but I figured it was better than nothing. How'd you like it? Thank you for all the reviews! I know this story doesn't have all that much to show yet, but I promise that is going to change! Just stick around, please.

Love, planless

 **word count:** 467


	7. being the bigger person

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **being the bigger person**

* * *

They are fighting over something, something so trivial that months later he won't even be able to remember what it was. All he recalls is that they both resort to shouting in the end, until their throats become dry and their voices crack. And he also remembers with a startling clarity the way her shoulders just slump all of a sudden and the look she fixes him with - one that speaks of weariness and exhaustion.

I don't want to fight you over this, Tobirama, she says, clearly unhappy.

Then why make this so hard, he snaps.

Because you're being unreasonable, she replies. You're just trying to make things difficult for me.

I am not, he growls. But you can't be trusted. You are a potential safety hazard.

She looks down at her hands that are splayed between them on the wooden table (hands that have healed so many of his people in such a short period of time).

I get if you don't trust me, she mutters with an unhappy frown. I can't hold it against you, really. But that doesn't mean I won't try to change your mind. Meeting his gaze head-on, she says, I am willing to work for it. Your trust, I mean.

And if she wasn't a potential safety hazard, Tobirama might even feel ashamed. Because he realises that, between the two of them, Sakura is the bigger person.

* * *

 **A/N:** Awww, I love them. They are so cute. Tobirama is so stubborn and cautious, and Sakura's just as wilful. What do you think of the story so far?

 **little A/N edit:** Oh cripes. It would seem most of you don't share my opinion of Tobirama. Is he really that much of an ass to you? I thought I did a somewhat decent job of keeping him in character, considering all the details: We know that he believes in Konoha with all his heart. He's always spouting this "A hokage needs to have a hard heart" nonsense (there's a chapter on that one, by the way. I think it's number 23). The circumstances of Sakura's arrival are really more than suspicious, and she won't tell them anything solid about herself, so it would only be natural for him to dislike her. For all Tobirama knows, she is an enemy sent to spy on the village.  
I'm so sorry if you think he's an ass, but I promise that is gonna change! Cross my heart.

 **word count:** 234


	8. learning humble

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **learning humble**

* * *

Sakura has offered to heal a fatally wounded Uchiha and it puzzles Tobirama to no end. Their clan in particular has given her nothing but trouble ever since she's arrived under more than slightly suspicious circumstances, even more so than he himself, but that doesn't deter her. With a stubborn determination he has yet to find in someone else, she requests, no, _demands_ , that she be allowed to treat the gaping wound in the shinobi's side.

Why did you do it? He asks when he leads her back to her quarters after everything is said and done. They've been nothing but unkind to you.

Sakura smiles up at him tiredly, wiping at her sweaty forehead. So have you, she says softly, but I still would do anything in my power to save you. He blinks at that.

I'm a medic, Tobirama, she explains quietly and leans against a wall in exhaustion with that same faraway look she sometimes gets and that he's come so used to seeing on her face. Every life is worth fighting for.

When he drops her off at the inn and leaves to attend more pressing matters, he almost envies her. Because he would like to share that pure, unbiased way of seeing people, but can't.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmhmm. He's slowly getting to acknowledge the good side of her, and he's giving her less and less of the old safety-hazard-trouble. I think it is safe to say that the ball finally was sent rolling!

 **word count:** 210


	9. questionable

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **questionable**

* * *

The first time they go up against each other in combat proves to be a bitter pill to swallow. He knows Sakura's a medic, and therefore skilled with medical ninjutsu (which can also be used to hurt and dismember, he knows that as well). So, when she takes him by surprise and traps him in a genjutsu (which he was _not_ expecting) and uses his momentary distraction to piledriver him into the ground (hard), he learns that she is capable of much more than just healing. _Just how much more_ , he muses quietly when they make their way back to the village after the spar is over. _That is the question_.

* * *

 **A/N:** Once more, short and to the point. If I am honest, the only reason I started this fanfiction was because I wanted something to implement that piledriver-thing in. I was actually going to put it into a NejiSaku I'm working on atm (or was working on, rather), but this one managed to call dibs. Lucky Tobi.

 **word count:** 111


	10. chliché'd

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **cliché'd**

* * *

The first time Sakura reaches out to him is in summer, late at night. Most of the villagers have turned in already, but Konoha's only bar is still open, and it is where he finds her, perched on a high stool, clasping a dish of sake and definitely more than a little tipsy.

Oh, Tobirama, she waves at him through the open store front when he passes by. Do you want some? She gestures excitedly at her drink, but knocks it over in the process. The liquid spills over the counter and down onto her lap.

Ahh, shoot, she grumbles. When she raises one hand to order some more, he firmly grabs her wrist and tells her dryly, I believe you've had enough.

That line is so cliché, she grumbles, but lets him pull her off the stool and out the bar anyway. They walk through the darkened streets in silence. At some point, Sakura heaves a weary sigh and adapts that faraway look that tells him she's thinking of her home.

It used to be like this, you know? She says quietly. We would go out, and someone would always tell me I'd had enough and walk me home. It used to annoy me back then but now… She tips her head back to look up at the stars. Her voice sounds weirdly choked when she mutters, I wish they were here to tell me I've had enough, or that I talk too loud, or that I am troublesome. I wish…

She begins sobbing, quietly, tears spilling down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. Tobirama isn't sure what to do. So he just takes a hold of her wrist again and leads her through the night to the inn where she has rented a room. By the time they reach the wooden house she is shaking, and somehow (he doesn't quite remember how) she has managed to lace her fingers through his. He lets go of her once they reach the front door.

Tobirama, Sakura croaks, and reaches out almost as if she wants to grab him. He watches her with a raised eyebrow. After a moment, she pulls back her hand, clutching at her chest instead and averting her eyes. Right… Safety hazard, she whispers, before disappearing into the building.

Tobirama looks after her in surprise. Has she just almost asked him to stay? _Preposterous._ Something stirs in his chest, something unpleasant, something that almost feels like a guilty conscience but not quite all the way there, and he stomps it back down as soon as it has appeared. They are not friends, after all, and he is under no obligation to care for her, is what he tells himself as he trods through the darkness back to the Senju compound. They aren't even on amicable terms with each other.

Then why does he feel a little bit bad for her?

Maybe because he's lost people as well.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ouch, Tobi is so cold. But worry not, dear readers! He'll warm up soon enough. Sakura's now been in founding-era-Konoha for a little over four months (I like to imagine that she arrived in early spring), so it's about high time Tobirama looses some of that constant mistrust. Next chapter is a long one, so stay tuned!

 **word count: 491**


	11. hazardous

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **hazardous**

* * *

True to a woman's troublesome nature, Sakura has managed to get herself kidnapped when out and about gathering herbs in the forest.

When she doesn't return one night, Tobirama is furious. It kicks off an endless flood of _She was a spy after all_ 's and _I told you so_ 's, all directed at Hashirama who looks truly flattened.

Don't jump to conclusions, his brother tries to reason with him. Maybe something's happened to her. We should send out a search party.

We can't afford to spare shinobi looking for a safety hazard, Tobirama growls before stomping off down the corridor. He throws one last _I told you so_ over his shoulder, for good measure, before slamming shut the door to his room. He doesn't sleep at all that night, and neither the night after that. When he gets up the third morning after Sakura's disappeared, even earlier than usually, he is still liquid at having been fooled - having himself _allowed_ to be fooled. He should have kept her under constant surveillance, but she has been so pliant and willing to cooperate and thoroughly _unsuspicious_ he has allowed himself to be be roped into cutting her a break. When a messenger arrives with a scroll for Hashirama, he takes it and all but throws it into his brother's face over breakfast. The hokage breaks the seal and scans the contents, his expression darkening more and more with every moment.

Sakura's been abducted, he tells Tobirama flatly. By the Hagoromo clan, it would appear. They demand a ransom in exchange for her return.

Tobirama is ready to explode. _Nothing but trouble and more trouble. And then some extra trouble on top of that_.

Where are you going? Hashirama calls after him when he abruptly gets up and storms off. I'm not paying _ransom_ for a safety hazard, Tobirama snaps.

So you're just going to leave her? His older brother asks sharply, eyebrows drawn together angrily as he follows the younger Senju down the corridor to his room. Arms crossed, he watches Tobirama throw on his blue armour with practised motions, although there is an underlying terseness to it that belies the calm movements. What are you going to do?

I am going to get her back.

Hashirama grins at this. Aww, Tobi, I knew you cared for her after all.

Tobirama scowls. She has crucial knowledge of the village that could be dangerous in an enemy's hands.

True enough, the hokage shrugs and hands over the ransom note. Here. Just take care out there, alright? I fear your skills might have become a bit rusty.

Tobirama only huffs angrily as he tucks the scroll into his belt and fastens his sword to his side. I'll be back before you know it, he says, and then he is gone, out the door, over the rooftops and into the forest, honing in on her chakra signature flickering in the far distance.

* * *

The first corpse he comes upon has him halt in his tracks. A scrawny fox scurries away hastily when Tobirama approaches and, careful not to touch anything, hunkers down next to the dead. The man's head is completely smashed in, his face unrecognisable, blood and brains splattered everywhere. Judging by the state of the corpse he's been lying here for maybe half a week. The sign carved into his pauldrons identifies him as one of Sakura's kidnappers.

Tobirama leaves the body to be torn apart by scavengers. The anger in his chest coils into a tight knot that makes it difficult to breathe, and when he passes the next corpse he doesn't even slow down to glance at the mutilated body.

Heading up into the mountains, he follows the trail of blood and destruction, flying over gaping craters and toppled trees and after hours of running faster than ever, he catches up to the group that is slowly heading up a steep slope.

There are fifteen of them. They are standing tall and proud, their stony faces set and carved with grim lines, and their heavy armour rattles as they cluster around a tiny figure with a shock pink of hair when they take note of him.

Look who's finally caught up to us, one of them speaks up. The hokage's brother himself. Lord Senju, - he drops into a mock bow - it is an honour.

Tobirama grinds his teeth so hard they almost break. Ganta, the man continues. Show the lord the ware is still intact.

One of the men steps forward, pulling Sakura along into view. Her hair is matted and her eyes are dull, and when she sees Tobirama she chokes out a strangled sob, but otherwise seems to be fine. That is, until she moves her hands that are bound tightly before her, and the haori (the one he's rustled up for her and that has been too big for her in the first place) slips off her shoulders and pools around her elbows. If Tobirama has had even the faintest intention of showing any leniency before seeing the bruises (shaped like hands - _rough, groping, intruding fingers_ ), now the notion is gone, replaced with a white-hot burning rage he hasn't felt in years.

The shuriken bury themselves in the group leader's unprotected throat with ease (and later, when he looks back on this particular incident, the eagerness with which he throws himself into the killing almost scares him). One of the men moves to grab Sakura the same moment a volley of missiles is sent flying in Tobirama's direction, but he is already gone and stabbing another enemy from behind and she dives under the grasping fingers and tears herself lose. Hands still bound, she stumbles down the rocky mountainside on bare feet that are bloody from walking for days, away from the battle fray. When he sees her dive behind the shelter of a boulder, Tobirama doesn't hold back and all hell breaks lose.

* * *

At some point during the battle, he loses his sword. The metal flies through the air and clutters down the slope, and he can't go after it because he's busy fighting off three enemies at once while five more rain down jutsu after jutsu on him from a distance and another is out of reach, chasing after Sakura. Over the noise of the battle, he can hear her strangled cry when a stray kunai embeds itself into her side before she rips it out viciously and tries to cut the rope around her wrists while outrunning her pursuer. Tobirama leaps back and throws up a wall of earth. The action gives him a few precious seconds of reprieve, and he whirls around to take out the shinobi tailing Sakura the same moment her bonds fall away. The instant her hands are free, she whirls around and grabs her enemy's outstretched arm, giving it a firm pull and throwing him off balance. He stumbles forward, directly into her right hook. Armour cracks under the bone shattering force of her blow, and the shinobi is thrown backwards. He crashes headfirst into a boulder, his body crumbles and he doesn't get up again. Then the wall behind Tobirama shatters and he is pulled back into the fight.

He's not really sure how it happens, but he ends up with a kunai at his throat and the remaining enemies holding down his arms. Tobirama! Sakura cries.

Fuck the ransom, the shinobi holding the knife growls. He is breathing harshly, and the hand gripping the handle of the weapon is slick with blood. _His own blood_ , Tobirama notes with vindictive pleasure. He gives a sharp hiss when his head is yanked back roughly by his hair. Against the grey skies he can see the kunai glinting, ready to be buried in his throat. _Tobirama!_ Sakura's voice cracks. The kunai shoots down. TOBIRAMA!

A loud crack. A shudder runs through the ground that throws everyone off balance. The kunai misses and plunges deep into Tobirama's shoulder, he can feel metal scraping over bone, and despite the pain rips himself from his enemies' hold when it slackens momentarily. The mountain cracks, then shatters.

Pulling his last kunai from the pouch at his thigh, Tobirama moves in for the kill and he takes his sweet, sweet time in cutting the enemy down one by one.

* * *

They don't talk on the way back. Despite his aching body, Tobirama doesn't stop until Sakura asks him for a break, and when he does he picks out a nice clearing that is covered in tiny white forest flowers with a little creek gurgling happily through its centre. Setting her down carefully at the edge of the stream, Tobirama watches as she sticks her bloody feet into the water with a pained hiss. He doesn't want to leave her, so when he goes to gather food - consisting of berries and nuts and some apples he plucks of a wild tree - he sticks close to the clearing, sharp senses alert for any foreign chakra signatures in the area. But there are none, and when he returns to her side she's fallen asleep already, curled up on her side like a child. Eating his share of what he's gathered, Tobirama sits vigil by her side until dawn breaks and the first rays of light tint the horizon a dusty pink.

He wants to let her sleep but wakes her up anyways because she needs to eat. Sakura doesn't say anything. She merely picks at the food, forcing bits and pieces of it down under his stern gaze before the rest of it back to him and shuffling over to the creek. She splashes some of the frigid water on her face and gasps. After healing her feet and the nasty kunai wound in her side, she looks a bit more lively.

Let me see your shoulder, she asks, and sounds so tired and exhausted that he doesn't object. Sakura's gentle fingers whisper over his skin and he watches her face attentively as he allows her to heal the his wound.

You flattened a mountain, he states eventually. Her lips twitch up into the weakest smile he's ever seen. I was worried, she simply says, before standing up and turning away to retie her haori. Her bare legs are covered in bloody cuts and bruises.

You say this as if it's nothing.

She throws him a glance over her shoulder, then looks back into the direction they've come from. I had no idea I could do it, she says quietly. It's not really a smart move to try in a fight.

No, not really, he admits, considering her dangerously low chakra reserves that aren't even half replenished, even after a full night's rest. She must have given it her all.

Come on, he says eventually, rising from his cross-legged position on the ground. Let's get back.

She nods, and, after a short moment of hesitation, wraps her arms around his neck when he bends down in front of her. He slides his hands under her knees and lifts her onto his back easily ( _has she always been this light?_ ), then takes off at a measured pace towards the village, the strange sense of camaraderie that comes with a battle fought together settling over them.

Right now, he feels as if they are very close - even if he still doesn't trust her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hm, Tobirama seems to be quite cruel at times. But I liked writing this chapter. It shows a different side of him. And seen as the Senju have a rather rocky history with the Hagoromo clan, that might just add a tiny bit to the anger he feels.

I know what you're probably thinking: If Tobirama, greatest sensor type of them all, who supposedly was able to make out chakra signatures way out into neighbouring countries, knew where Sakura was based on her chakra all this time, why didn't he just go after her and eliminate the threat? The answer is simple, my dear friends: _**plot-no-jutsu**_! It suited me and it fit the plot, and if you're not happy with that explanation you're welcome to imagine he was held up by super-duper important meetings and administrative tasks.

This is the longest snippet so far and, if I'm not mistaken, will always be.

On another note, **thank you guys so much** for all the reviews so far! I truly enjoyed reading each and every one of them, and I am so pleased to see that you like this story!

 **word count: 1,891**


	12. wash away the good and the bad

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **wash away the good and the bad and maybe also the in-between**

* * *

They are in the Senju compound, in a room that is almost empty safe for a wooden tub and a dresser and some other tiny bits of furniture. Sakura hasn't said a single word ever since this morning.

Sakura, Tobirama says, trying to shake her from her reverie. You need to get into the water. She doesn't react. She just sits on the low stool, eyes staring blearily at nothing.

Tobirama sighs. Watching carefully for any sort of reaction from her, he unties her haori and slips the dark fabric off her shoulders, leaving her in nothing but her breast bindings and black shorts. She shivers.

He tries not to look when he picks her up, carries her over to the tub, and slowly lowers her into the steaming water. Her breath fans over his face when she wraps her arms around his neck before, with a sudden twist of her body, she pulls him in with her, dirty clothes and all. He lands in the tub with a splash, sending water everywhere.

Don't go, she whispers and looks up at him with wide eyes. Annoyed, Tobirama pushes back wet strands of hair that are plastered to his forehead. I wouldn't have, he snaps in irritation. The next moment he's sorry for his harsh reaction.

Sakura only nods mutely and shimmies around for a bit, until she is sprawled comfortably across his chest. He's not really sure what to do - this is all so very improper - so he just kind of hovers, arms squished awkwardly to his sides in the narrow tub.

As time progresses, the warm water soothes his aching muscles and Tobirama relaxes a fraction. He notices Sakura has fallen asleep. Sighing at the unfairness of it all, he capitulates and tilts his head back until it is resting on the edge, closing his eyes.

* * *

He only realises he's drifted off when he hears the sound of water sloshing. Looking up, he watches Sakura climb out of the tub, water running down her form in tiny rivulets. She snivels, then begins pulling at her breast bindings. Tobirama knows he should look away, he really does, but as she shimmies out of her soaked undergarments and lets them drop to the floor with wet splashing sounds, he can't help but stare at the marks covering her and something like fury coils harshly in his chest. Sakura glances over her shoulder, completely unashamed of her nakedness, and gives him a tired little smile. He watches as she pads over to the small dresser where someone has placed a washcloth and a bar of soap. The cuts and bruises stand out in a startling contrast against her pale skin - on her neck, arms, her hips, her thighs, one is on her left breast. He stares darkly at the marks - shaped like blue and purple fingers, and he knows what they mean. And he is angry, because safety hazard or not, no woman should be treated like she has been.

I shouldn't have waited, he grinds out through clenched teeth. Sakura looks up to see him frowning at the bruise forming on her right hip.

It's nothing, she mutters as she pads back over to him and drops down next to the tub. Nothing really happened. And besides, I've had worse.

Still, he insists. I should have been there. She smiles weakly and reaches over to tug at his obi. It's okay. I'm a safety hazard after all.

He doesn't say anything after that, merely watches as she unties his robes and slips them of his shoulders. Sakura, he begins tersely when she moves on to his pants but she shushes him.

I need to to this, she says, pleads almost, and her hands shake. Please, just let me…

She trails off (let me _what exactly?_ ), and, after staring into her wide eyes for what feels like eternity, Tobirama gives the barest of nods. Picking up the washcloth and soap, Sakura starts to meticulously clean him; arms, legs, his shoulders, his chest, healing any scrap or bruise that she comes across. And with every cut that is sealed shut under her glowing fingers, with every time she runs the damp cloth over his skin, she looks a little bit more like her old self, a little bit more at ease. And when she moves up behind him to run gentle fingers through his matted hair, Tobirama lets his head fall back with a sigh and closes his eyes, allowing the soft tugging and combing to soothe his frazzled nerves.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another 'long' one. I actually think this length might be the most common in the series, give or take a couple sentences.

What do you think about the chapter? I have to say I'm rather fond of it. It's not sexual at all, just a super-frazzled Sakura who's trying to get it together by looking for something to focus on. Tobirama understands that, and that's why he let's her go on. I feel like this is a huge milestone in their relationship. Things will be going _somewhat_ smoother between them from here on. Also, **FULL-FRONTAL NUDITY**. Whoops. My imagination might have run off with me while writing this chapter.

(Also, Sakura was **_not_** raped, for those of you who might think that. Just groped. I like to think that members of a clan wouldn't be _that_ disrespectful, though I might be wrong.)

 **word count: 757**


	13. flea-ridden

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **flea-ridden**

* * *

There's a knock on the door.

Tobirama frowns.

If knocks could sound cheerful, this one would.

Putting aside the scroll he's been studying, Tobirama rises from his cross-legged position on the floor and moves to slide open the door. Staring down at Sakura who seems to be in a far too good mood, he raises an eyebrow.

Can I help you? He asks scathingly, but his words lack any real bite and they both know it.

Hashirama told me where your room is, she grins at him and ducks under his arm into the room behind him without further prompting.

So, what are you up to? she asks as she settles down comfortably on his futon.

Tobirama stares incredulously at the audacity. Reading, he replies tersely at length, and his eyes slide down her form to the bulging front of her yukata. What is that? He points at the folds.

Oh, that, Sakura says pleasantly, and looks up at him with a devilish smile. It's something I thought would suit you rather well. When she pushes back the fabric, Tobirama almost - _almost_ \- gapes when he sees the body nestled comfortably on her lap.

Isn't he cute? Sakura coos and runs her fingers through scruffy fur. The tomcat closes his piercing orange eyes and purrs happily.

Tobirama growls. Get that _thing_ out of my quarters.

Oh come on, Tobi, Sakura teases. He looks so much like you! You've got the same hair colour, look. How can you not like him?

It is filthy, Tobirama snaps, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sakura raises an eyebrow. You can bathe him.

I am _not_ bathing a stray cat! He replies hotly. It's full of lice and fleas.

Nope, I already checked for that.

It's mangy.

All you need to do is feed him some good stuff. Come on, Tobi. He'll clean up nicely, and you could need the company.

I do not need the company of a cat!

Sakura sighs. You're so stubborn. Running the tip of one finger over the cat's ears lovingly, she smiles down at the animal before setting it down on _his bloody freshly washed blankets_ and gets up, dusting off her hands. I'll leave you two to it then, she says and brushes past him out the door without a care in the world.

Tobirama is fuming.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh my. What a coincidence that the chapter the cat is introduced is also chapter 13. (No, I'm serious. It's really coincidence and wouldn't have happened if I hadn't decided to squeeze in the chapter about Jiro.) I hope you like animals, because the little bugger is here to stay!

 **word count: 390**


	14. cleaning up nicely

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **cleaning up nicely**

* * *

The tomcat that seems to have taken up permanent residence in his quarters - no matter what Tobirama tries, the bloody thing always finds a way back in and has adopted the annoying habit of hogging his pillow when he's not looking - lies curled up on his chest, eyes closed, when he wakes up at the break of dawn and the soft, contented purring that reverberates through his bones weakens his resolve to get rid of the animal considerably.

You annoying piece of filth, he mutters, even as he slides his fingers through the matted fur. The purring intensifies. Making a split-second decision, Tobirama gets up and dresses, then grabs the nasty animal by the scruff - he ignores the protesting screech and the sharp claws that scratch over his wrist -, steps out onto the porch and one-handedly fills a bucket with water. Without mercy, he plunges the tomcat that is fighting tooth and nail in, and screws up his nose in disgust at the amount of filth that comes off the animal when he scrubs away. Once he deems the cat clean enough and his wrist is reduced to a bleeding clump of flesh he lets go and watches with mild satisfaction as the beast clambers out of the bucket, dripping wet, shoots across the yard and up into the small tree that grows on the other side. _Maybe it'll stay away this time_.

Tobirama?

He turns around in time to see Hashirama step onto the porch, still in his night robes, rubbing at his eyes and yawning widely. What was that? It sounded like someone was skinning a cat alive.

Looking down at his bloodied wrist, Tobirama shrugs. Not skinning, he replies nonchalantly. Bathing.

Without giving his brother time to reply, he turns and wanders back into his room to grab the things he needs for today's schedule. Needless to say that when he returns that evening, the tomcat is lying on his pillow, curled up into a tight furry white ball. Tobirama ignores the accusing look it shoots him, and when he retires for the night, he merely pushes the cat to the side a bit before sliding under the covers and closing his eyes.

It doesn't take long for the still unfamiliar weight to settle upon his chest, and the deep purring has him fall asleep a bit faster than usual.

* * *

 **A/N:** Because life's just better with a pet to take care of you. Tobirama's bound to realise that at some point. Have a lovely Friday, everyone!

 **word count: 395**


	15. potential

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **potential**

* * *

The first time Sakura tells him she admires him Tobirama gets a weird feeling humming through his chest. He still hasn't found a name for it. Maybe pride.

They are sitting on the porch of the Senju compound, the one that faces the inner yard, and watch as a couple of kids bustle around the garden. The strange connection they share ever since Sakura's abduction has yet to disappear. To his own surprise, Tobirama finds that he doesn't really mind. Sharing this bond with Sakura is different to sharing it with other shinobi. He thinks it's because she's different about it. Somewhat - _soft._ With Sakura, there is no shoulder clapping and boisterous laughter, or grief mixed with anger.

With Sakura, there is only this quiet sensation of acceptance and moving on. He suspects it has to do with her being a medic. It is an idea almost that has taken root in his mind. _Quiet acceptance and moving on. Because you can't change the past, no matter how much you wish you could._

You know, Sakura says and reaches for her cup that is sitting on the wood between them. Whenever I see a child I wonder what they will be like once they grow up.

Tobirama glances at her from the corner of his eye and shrugs. They will be shinobi, he says.

Sakura sighs. It would be nice if they didn't have to fight while growing up, wouldn't it? She asks, but he knows it is a hypothetical question.

War is still happening, he tells her. There are those who do not look kindly upon the idea of a shinobi village.  
She nods. Because they are afraid, she states, and he hums in agreement. Still, she continues after a moment, it would be nice if they got to have a normal childhood.

Tobirama huffs. I believe your understanding of _normal childhood_ differs greatly from mine.

She turns to look at him at this, and her big round eyes are so inexplicably sad that it makes him want to get up and leave.

I know, she says quietly. After a while she adds, Still, I wonder what yours was like. Apart from the fighting, I mean.

He blinks and inclines his head to indicate he's listening. She smiles lightly.

I bet you were a prodigy. Did you train every day until you dropped? Or did it just come naturally to you?

Rolling his shoulders to loosen some of the kinks in his muscles, Tobirama takes a moment to think about his answer. (It can't really hurt to tell her, can it?)

I guess a great deal of it was just _there_ , he muses. But I did train a lot. Back then, there wasn't really any other option.

Sakura sighs and props her elbows up on her knees, chin resting on her folded hands. She looks sad. Yes, I imagine it would have taken a lot of practise to reach your level, she says. What about Hashirama?

Tobirama shrugs. He usually trained with us, but there were times when he would slack off. He may be the most powerful shinobi in the world, but there is still some leeway. I suppose he'll never get to live out his full potential.

Sakura smiles. I think he might be pretty darn close to it. What about you?

Tobirama hesitates. What about me? He asks.

What about your potential? Have you reached your limits yet?

He frowns at her words. There is a teasing note to them, but a hint of frustration as well. I don't know. I suppose one's limits change with age.

Sakura nods slowly. I can only imagine what it would be like. To have your potential, I mean. You are legendary, after all.

He does't know what to say to that, so he merely returns to watching the children. Hearing her praise him feels - _nice_ , almost.

He doesn't know what to make of it.

* * *

 **A/N:** A bit of well-deserved flattery gets everyone. Even the almighty Tobirama Senju. Have a lovely Friday!

 **word count:** 586


	16. the thing about privacy

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **the thing about privacy**

* * *

The first time Sakura enters his quarters without even bothering to knock Tobirama is sitting on the floor, cleaning and sharpening his weapons.

Woman! He snaps when the door slides open and she invites herself in. Have you ever heard of privacy?

Of course I have, she shoots back. Sauntering over to his futon, she plops down onto the bedding. However, I find it is more of an abstract concept than any real thing.

Tobirama huffs at her answer. What are you doing here? Any particular reason you decide to invade my private space?

Don't flatter yourself, Sakura replies breezily. She wiggles her fingers at the white pile of fur that is lying sprawled out on Tobirama's pillow, and smiles happily when it saunters over to flop down on her lap. I'm here for the cat. Have you thought of a name yet?

It doesn't need a name, Tobirama grumbles, turning back to his weapons. It is a cat.

And I say he needs a name, Sakura insists. Think of one. Now.

Will you leave me alone if I do? He asks, exasperated. (He should just wring her neck and be done with it. Maybe a nice kunai to the forehead… It is wide enough, after all. He couldn't possibly miss it.)

She nods.

Alright then… His name is Cat.

Sakura lets out a quiet snort, but otherwise doesn't comment. As he continues running the whetstone over the blade of a kunai, Tobirama watches from the corner of his eye as she coos and coddles the stupid animal and peppers little kisses on his furry white head, and thinks that maybe, just maybe, he could have come up with a better name.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, now the cat has a name. I borrowed it from Breakfast at Tiffany's. I only watched the movie last year, but I really really loved it, and this is my way of paying my respects, so to say.

Sakura is gradually worming her way into Tobirama's heart. Can you tell?

 **word count:** 282


	17. a little favour

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **a little favour**

* * *

The first time she asks him to take care of the Uchiha he bristles. She seems to have anticipated his reaction because she reaches for his hand before he can even get a word out.

Please, Tobirama, she says, looking up at him with beseeching eyes. It is important.

They are a strong clan, he replies tersely, all but ripping his hand from her grasp. They don't need anyone to look after them.

You have no idea, Sakura mutters. Frowning lightly, she says, At least make sure to properly include them in the village, yes? I'm sure everyone would benefit from it.  
They can include themselves, Tobirama rumbles, and pretends not to notice the hurt look on her face when he turns back to his scrolls.

* * *

 **A/N:** Tobi, still being his grumpy old self. I think it's safe to say that this'll never change. I'm trying to keep him as in character as I can possibly manage. (Sakura is a different story altogether. I generally feel like her character in the manga is the product of poor writing on Kishimoto's part so I'm taking some freedoms with her. And besides, for this story to work the way I want it to I had to adjust her a bit. Plus, she's been through a lot more than in the original universe - she's 26, has seen several wars, and almost all of her friends died on her. That's bound to help her grow up. Plus, she's never going to see either them or her Konoha as it was again, because she is changing the past.)

This drabble is ever so short, but I love it nevertheless, because I feel it conveys Tobirama's position on things rather well due to it's shortness. Narutopedia states that Tobirama was not fond of the Uchiha but above all, he was rational and able to spot and work with any of them who managed to overcome the boundaries of their clan in order to make the village a better place. I love trivia.

You guys are gonna love the next chapter!

By the way, I have looked over what I've posted so far and changed a few bits and bobs. Mostly just the spacing, to make the story easier to read, but in a few cases I've rewritten the chapter, so if you guys wanna go over them and tell me what you think you're more than welcome to.

It's now been around three months since I wrote this, and I'm still finding things to improve. Jeez.

 **word count: 127**


	18. infallible

**Colder spots**

* * *

 **infallible**

* * *

The first time he realises that Sakura might be growing on him, it leaves him thoroughly annoyed - she is a safety hazard after all, a potential threat, what with how little they know about her.

The occasion is laughable, really - legendary Tobirama Senju has come down with the flu. He supposes it is bad karma or something of the sort. Fate's way to get back at him, perhaps, for poking fun at his older brother when he was bedridden with fever and a runny nose no two weeks earlier.

So now it is his turn to bear his brother's gleeful remarks and jabs, and he does it with a stoic expression and a quiet stubbornness that has Sakura throw up her hands in exasperation.

When men have the flu, she tells him flatly, hands on her hips, they belong into bed. Even strong and terrifying men like you.

Tobirama certainly doesn't _feel_ strong and terrifying. Rather, he feels disoriented and grumpy and suitably annoyed with her constant reprimands.

Leave me alone, woman! he snaps, even as he tries to get up from his futon and fails miserably, his sense of balance deserting him. I don't need your constant mothering!

Uhuu, Sakura makes, a sound so thick with disbelieve he wants to wring her neck, and puts down the blanket she's been folding in order to push him back onto the bed. When she bends over to rearrange the mound of pillows behind his head, her kimono gapes open and awards him a face full of her unbound chest. He eyes the swell of her breasts suspiciously. ( _Is she trying to lure him in? Make him more pliable?_ )

I beg to disagree.

I am perfectly capable of working, he insists at the top of his (rather raspy) voice, even as she pulls the blankets up and tucks him in. I need to get back to my schedule!

Your schedule won't run away, Tobirama, Sakura admonishes, clearly irritated. Somewhere behind her, he can hear Hashirama laughing under his breath. With great difficulty Tobirama lifts his head and manages to direct a heated glare at his brother who is seated comfortably on a cushiony pillow, Cat on his lap.

Don't you have work to get back to, he snaps.

Hashirama only grins. In a minute. Let me enjoy this a little longer.

Then Sakura's hands are on his shoulders and press him back down into the pillows. Stop fidgeting, she commands. He notices her left eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

You're a medic, he accuses. Can't you just take this blasted sickness away?

She chuckles at this.

Sorry Sunshine, but there's no such thing as a magical cure for flu. You'll just have to sweat it out.

Something in her eyes softens when he lets out a defeated sigh, and she bends down to place a chaste kiss on his forehead. When she sits back, he stares up at her. Her green eyes are twinkling with mirth, and she's obviously done it to annoy him, but still - he's not sure what to make of the way his heartbeat picks up a fraction or the heat rising to his cheeks.

That seems to have shut him up for good, Hashirama laughs from the back of the room. Maybe I should try that sometime.

I wouldn't recommend it, Sakura says, smiling down at Tobirama with her eyes crinkled prettily. He'd probably skewer you.

Yes, probably, his brother agrees ( _definitely,_ Tobirama agrees silently), before beginning to hum under his breath while patting the cat. Tobirama still stares at Sakura, who lets out an amused huff and fondly brushes his hair away from his face.

Try to get some sleep, okay? She says quietly, before getting up to shoo Hashirama out of the room. Come on, oh great hokage, he hears her chuckling. The infallible Tobirama Senju needs his rest, and you need to get back to work.

Aww, but Sakura-chan, Hashirama whines, even as he lets himself be ushered out into the corridor.

The door shuts behind them with a quiet snap.

* * *

 **A/N:** *squeals and then dies of cuteness overload* Oh my, I loved writing this one. It is so fun and easy and just fluffy, I am in awe it turned out so okay. I was really afraid of messing things up, but the more I read it, the fonder I become of it. Flu-ridden Tobirama is such fun to write. How did you like it? Please, leave me a note!

(We're not done with the flu-arc yet. Some more fever-induced fluffiness ahead!) I just love the image of Hashirama and Tobirama poking fun at each other when they get down with something as mundane as the flu. Sure, they are top-notch shinobi, the best there is, and they can survive anything from huge fireballs to rampaging biju, but when it comes something as simple as a runny nose they are out like a light. Haha.

And just so you know, I've decided to change the update day from Friday to Monday, because Mondays aren't all that great and I thought you could all use something nice to kick off your week.

 **word count: 678**


	19. cradling the cat

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **cradling the cat**

* * *

Two days later, Tobirama is feeling marginally better and is sitting up in bed, reading a scroll on the village's finances when the door slides open and Sakura saunters in completely unannounced - as usual -, balancing a wooden tray on one hip.

Hey there, she grins at him as she shuts the door behind her and kneels down on the floor. I brought lunch.

He looks at the bowl of steaming soup.

Chicken broth, she explains to him. I figured you could do with something else than the constant leek and rice.

He gives a quiet _hn_ , and Sakura smiles at him before moving through the room to slide open the screen that leads out into the inner yard.

Come on, Cat, she coos as a wave of frigid air rushes in. Let's go for a walk.

Traitor, Tobirama mutters under his breath when his personal blanket heater instantly jumps from his place on Tobirama's lap and follows Sakura out into the garden. Scooping up the bowl, he slurps away at the hot soup quietly while his eyes scan over the contents of the scroll before him. He's in the middle of helping himself to some tea when Sakura comes back, Cat cradled gently against her chest.

How are you feeling? She asks with a smile as she slides the screen shut and sinks down next to him. Tobirama shrugs and takes a sip of his cup.

Better, he admits.

That's good. You'll be able to get back up soon.

Scowling, he grumbles, You mean you'll let me.

Sakura grins at him cheekily. Exactly.

They sit in silence for a while, and when he's finished his tea, she asks, Wanna play a game?

Tobirama eyes her warily. Not particularly.

Oh come _on_ , she whines.

He sighs. What kind of game?

Beaming up at him, Sakura pulls a length of thread that is tied together at the ends from her sleeve and holds it out to him.

Have you ever heard of Cat's Cradle?

* * *

They have been playing for a while now (Tobirama doesn't complain, because despite his general opinion on games, this one is strangely soothing), when he hears her sniffle.

His head shoots up and he squints at her, hard. Sakura blinks.

What? She asks, clearly taken aback.

He doesn't answer. Instead he lets the cradle collapse and leans forward to place a hand on Sakura's forehead. She shies away from his touch.

What are you doing, she snaps in annoyance and swats at his fingers. Leave me alone.

Tobirama raises one eyebrow at her.

Unless I am very much mistaken, he begins slowly. You are getting sick.

I'm not, she snaps. I'm your medic. How could I be getting sick?

He blinks. Your logic never ceased to astound me.

She grumbles something under her breath and turns away to pet Cat a little more forceful than the animal would have probably liked. He gives a protesting meow before escaping from her reaching fingers. Tobirama uses her distraction to slip a hand under Sakura's bangs. Her skin feels unpleasantly warm, and when she turns to glare at him he notices the slightly glassy look to her eyes.

Hmm, he hums, and allows her to escape his probing touch. I guess we'll see.

When she leaves his room that evening, Tobirama takes a moment to ponder the weirdly fuzzy feeling that thrums through his chest whenever Sakura's around, and, however begrudgingly, admits to himself that maybe he likes her a bit (safety hazard or no safety hazard). Because she cares, and she is capable and strong, because she makes good tea and can fluff up his pillows real well.

And then he puts a hand to his warm forehead and decides that he's had enough of this annoying fever that's constantly messing with his brain.

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh ooh, and the flu strikes again. Also, I love Tobirama's reasons for why he likes Sakura (even if they are pretty solid reasons. It's the little things that make life, after all.) Get ready for a turn of tables (turn of nurses included).

Happy Update Monday!

 **word count:** 643


	20. coddling the cat

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **coddling the cat**

* * *

The first time he visits Sakura in her newly appointed quarters in the Senju compound, Tobirama doesn't bother knocking - it is tit for tat, after all. Needless to say he takes vindictive pleasure in seeing her knocked out flat ( _I told you so_ ), and he misses no opportunity to poke fun at her bedridden self.

I don't believe this, she moans. You sold me out to Hashirama!

It is for your own good, Tobirama replies evenly, seated cross-legged by her side. How could I know he would resort to relocating you from that shabby inn to here?

Dirty traitor, she grumbles and burrows deeper under the covers. You knew exactly what was going to happen. Silence is her only answer.

Tobirama? She asks tentatively after a moment. He peers down at her.

Hmm?

Sakura grins up at him. I am _flu_ -ridden! She proclaims gleefully, and giggles at her own joke. Get it? Because you thought Cat was flea-ridden.

Heaving a sigh, Tobirama can only shake his head. Your puns are terrible.

Yeah? Well, at least I am able to make puns. She scowls up at him. Unlike someone else who was terribly dull when they had the flu.

He raises an eyebrow. Dull? He echoes, and she nods.

Yes, dull.

I am not dull.

Uhuu. I don't believe that for a second. Tobirama, I hate to break it to you, but you are the dullest of them all. You're duller than dull. You're as dull as… she trails off, waving her hands weakly as she tries to think of a good compare. In the end, she settles on, You've got a huge stick up your ass.

Tobirama rises from his sitting position.

Where are you going? Sakura asks, suddenly sounding anxious.

I am under no obligation to listen to insults from an invalid.

Nonono, come back, I'm sorry, she wails as he crosses over to the door and slides it open. Come back, I didn't mean it! Okay, actually I did, but - come back!

He throws her a glance over his shoulder. I'll see you later, he says, before striding down the corridor. He's got work to do.

* * *

When he visits her again in the evening, he notes that Sakura's developed a nasty cough.

Hey there, she croaks when he opens the door. He only nods.

I brought the cat, he says and sets the animal down next to her. She smiles faintly.

Hi Cat, she greets, and raises a hand to pat the white fur ball weakly. He looks at her with a hint of worry. Her eyes are glassy, her whole face is flushed and her forehead is damp with sweat. Despite the thick blanket, she is shivering.

You're cold, he states. It's not a question.

Sakura peers up at him. A bit, she admits timidly.

I'll get you another blanket.

She grabs his hand just as he is about to get up. Don't leave, she pleads. Or I'll be fated to another ten hours of boredom.

He sighs and squeezes her fingers lightly. I'll be back in a flash, he says. Sakura coughs.

Your puns are worse than mine.

He gives a grave nod (I know) and she giggles.

Alright, she concedes and lets go of him. But I'm counting.

When he returns a solid four seconds later, she's already fast asleep.

* * *

Hey, Tobirama? Sakura asks the next morning when he visits her before heading out. Can I borrow Cat? He makes me feel better about this whole thing.

You've been hogging him since yesterday, Tobirama points out indulgently and gestures to where the animal is peeking out from underneath the mountain of blankets, curled up against her chest.

I know, Sakura nods and drops a little kiss on his furry head. But I wanted to make it official.

He huffs in quiet amusement, before checking the tray next to him, making sure she's got enough rice and tea to last her until noon when the maids will bring her some more.

I'm going, he says. Blinking up at him blearily, Sakura holds out a hand. He hesitates, then wraps his fingers around hers. See you later, she croaks before letting him go. He only nods.

When he slides the door shut behind him and turns, he finds himself face to face with Hashirama.

Aww, Tobi, the older Senju coos. I never knew you had such a soft side!

He only scowls at his brother before moving past him and down the corridor.

Shut up.

Oh, just admit it. You're really just a big softie on the inside. The whole clan is freezing to death because you've moved all the blankets into Sakura's room!

You're exaggerating, Tobirama snaps. Just the spares.

Hashirama merely chuckles and lets him off the hook with a shake of his head and a pat on the back.

* * *

 **A/N:** I guess looking after a flu-ridden, feverish Sakura has even Tobirama show some more leniency. How did you like it?

I've got some good news and some bad news for you guys! The good news is that, yay, things are picking up!  
The bad news is that we're halfway through with it. We've got 20 more chapters which means 20 more weeks, and then this story will be finished. I'm sad already. Thank you for all your lovely reviews so far!

Happy Update Monday!

 **word count: 808**


	21. coddling the cat some more

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **coddling the cat some more**

* * *

I am feeling loads better, Sakura roisters two days later. I'm as good as new!

No you're not, Tobirama replies bluntly and presses her back into the pillows when she moves to sit up.

Aww, come on, she whines and struggles up again. He pushes her back down once more.

No, he says sternly. You will rest until I deem you healthy enough to leave the bed.

She frowns up at him. He holds her gaze firmly.

Who's the medic here? She huffs. As soon as he lets go of her shoulders, she's sitting up again. With an annoyed growl, he pushes her back.

Stay, he warns before getting up to slide open the screen that leads out into the garden. He almost sighs when he turns around and sees her struggling to rise to her feet.

See? She coos triumphantly, just moments before her legs give out under her and she keels over into his waiting arms.

What did I tell you? Tobirama admonishes sternly. Sliding one hand underneath her knees, he picks her up and moves her to sit on a pillow by the open door, wrapped in a blanket while he straightens out her futon.

I never thought you of all people would be such a mother hen, Sakura teases, but when he turns to scowl at her her smile is soft and her eyes are shining.

Drink your tea, he says gruffly, and presses a steaming cup into her hands. Letting out a quiet sigh, Sakura leans against the doorframe. Cat clambers into her lap and meows until she lifts one hands to pet him gently.

You really are something else, she mumbles. Tobirama isn't sure whether she's talking to him or the cat.

* * *

 **A/N:** Honestly, I am so in love. This is all so much fun to write! I'm sorry I haven't had the time to reply to your reviews, but I am neck deep in exam preparation. I have read them all, though, and I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to drop a line!

Hope you had fun with the chapter :)

 **word count: 288**


	22. thaw

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **thaw**

* * *

Two weeks later everyone has recovered and all that remains of the flu outbreak that has swept through the village like the plague are runny noses and slightly scratchy throats.

They decide to go for a walk.

It's such a nice day, Sakura exclaims, throwing open the front door of the compound and charging out into the snow. Tobirama only gives a nondescript hum. Sakura smiles at him over her shoulder and takes off at full speed over the roofs of the village, obviously pleased to be given the all clear by her _henpecking_ _nurse_ , as she has taken to calling him. Tobirama first follows at a more sedate pace, before using shunshin to surge past her and out into the forest. When Sakura catches up to him a minute later, she is out of breath, cheeks flushed, and glowing with health. Pleased to see her returned to her normal self, Tobirama doesn't even question just how he managed to get roped into this walk. He's too busy frowning at the warm fuzzy feeling inside his chest (maybe it's happiness? He's not sure) that manifests as Sakura skips alongside him through the snow like a child, a pleased smile on her face.

He feels the snowball coming when it's still miles away, but allows it to hit home on his temple nonetheless. Turning ever so slowly, snow slipping from his hair and dripping unpleasantly cold down his collar, he stares at Sakura who is trying her best to stifle her giggle behind a hand.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aww, he's warming up to her. In winter, even. Oh, the irony. For those of you who are interested in the timeline, Sakura's now been here for a little less than a year (as stated before, she arrived in early spring). I think that's plenty time to get to that point where you let someone hit you with a snowball just to keep them amused, even if you're not sure why you're doing it.

Happy Update-Monday!

 **word count: 254**


	23. what makes us good

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **what makes us good**

* * *

The first time Sakura well and truly flies off the handle for no apparent reason is also the first time he realises that maybe the war has affected her in a way different from the deep-seated pain that he sees reflected in her eyes every now and then, a pain that he knows he shares. It comes with living through a war, after all.

 _A hokage needs to have a hard heart?_ she all but spits, eyes blazing and spine so rigid he fears it might snap. Tobirama is taken aback at the unexpected mood shift. Cut the crap already! The best person I've ever known had the biggest heart of them all!

He bristles at the sudden anger directed at him - an anger he does not deserve - and so he shoots back, It is what is needed in order to keep the village safe. Anything else is bound to fail.

Bullshit! Sakura yells. Tears are gathering in the corners of her eyes and her whole body is shaking with suppressed rage. He was the best leader we could have possibly had! I will not allow you to trample all over his memory like that!

Your anger is unfounded, Tobirama snaps. I was merely stating a fact, not aiming to disregard any friends of yours.

Yeah, well, that fact was shit! A hokage doesn't need a hard heart, what he needs is compassion and the will to see things through!

He frowns. You really believe that, don't you? Sakura meets his gaze unflinchingly, eyes icy.

Yes, she says. It is what made him so _good_.

Silence descends upon them, though he can tell that she is still angry. Tobirama half-heartedly casts about for something to say.

You are very valiant in your efforts to defend his memory, he eventually states. He doesn't outright say it, but the words are there - _An effort to defend his memory when he is nothing more but that._

Again, Sakura's mood shifts so suddenly he has trouble keeping up. What else is there left for me to do? she whispers. Her shoulders slump. I have nothing left but memories. She meets his eye, wearily rubbing at the tears staining her cheeks.

I know what it is like to lose, Tobirama says slowly. Do not make the mistake of assuming you are alone in this.

But I am alone, Sakura answers, her voice thick. Tell me - do you know what it feels like to lose _everything_?

He doesn't answer.

Because something tells him that when Sakura says _everything_ , she really means it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yosh! This one wasn't in the original series, despite my plans to integrate it. I forgot and only just remembered, so now I'm squeezing it in here and hope it won't mess up the flow of the story all too much. This is what ups the series to forty! I'm super happy I reached that number, because 34 just didn't sit well with me. 35 would have been okay, too, but then a couple more ideas popped up and I was stuck at 39. So yeah, I'm glad I remembered this. Sakura is, of course, talking about Naruto here, though Tobirama doesn't know that since she never really tells him about her former life.

Happy Update-Monday! :)

 **word count:** 428


	24. friends for lunch

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **friends for lunch**

* * *

The first time she brings him lunch is the day she acknowledges their begrudging friendship out loud.

To what do I owe the pleasure? He asks with a raised eyebrow when she drops the neatly made bento onto his desk.

Sakura smiles at him. Anything for a friend, she replies, before sauntering off, probably to bring Hashirama his share. Tobirama stares after her and wonders just to whom she plans on giving the third bento.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'll be hiking in Scotland for the next three weeks, so I won't be able to reply to any of your reviews from Thursday on. I'll still try to upload a new chapter every Monday, though.

 **word count:** 75


	25. a surprising turn of events

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **a surprising turn of events**

* * *

The first time ever in his life he spits out his tea is when he is sitting with Hashirama after dinner the same day.

Something really strange happened today, his brother muses, pushing around his cup on the table.

Oh? Tobirama prompts, not really interested, but also not in the mood to have Hashirama dropping hints all evening, so he just decides to get it over with.

Yes, the hokage nods. Sakura stopped by around noon, and she brought me a bento.

Raising an eyebrow at his brother over the rim of his cup, Tobirama takes a sip. Hashirama puts a finger to his chin in contemplation. The funny thing is, he continues, she brought one for Madara as well.

And that's the moment tea goes flying everywhere.

* * *

 **A/N:** Almost as short as the last one. Who of you guys suspected it would be Madara? I know it was probably obvious, but still. I like to think that at least Tobirama was surprised at the news.

 **word count:** 128


	26. unclaimed

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **unclaimed**

* * *

The first time Sakura openly defies him (besides the usual squabbling and fighting over little inconsequential things) is when he tells her to stay away from the Uchiha. At first Sakura gapes at him like a fish out of water, then she squares her shoulders and glares.

And why exactly, pray tell, should I do that?

He frowns at her. Because it is unsafe.

Unsafe! She sputters, fuming. It's perfectly alright! Why should I stay away? Just because you say so?

He doesn't answer. He knows well enough that he holds no claim over her and can't tell her what to do - because they aren't related or married or literally anything else - but he doesn't want her near any of them. There is something in his stomach that twists and coils uncomfortably whenever he sees her talking to one of the Uchiha, but he can't exactly tell her that, can he? That's not a valid reason, not even to him.

Just don't come near them, he all but orders in the end, arms crossed and his fingers firmly clasped around his elbows. Sakura only huffs and rises from where she's been sitting, Cat on her lap.

You don't get to tell me what to do, she snaps. Just who do you think you are.

The screen slams shut behind her with enough force to make the wood crack a bit.

He thinks that it brings her point across rather well.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorryyy! I forgot again! Happy Update Wednesday :(

 **word count: 240**


	27. on petty squabbles and a cat

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **on petty squabbles and how a cat managed to save the day**

* * *

When she apologises to him, it has his heart clench in a weird way, a way he doesn't understand, and he doesn't even want to.

It's almost a week after their fight and all Tobirama's seen of her since then has been streaks of pink dancing along the edge of his vision when she passes by, not once sparing him a glance.

He's surprised to say the least when he feels her approach his room, and the light knock on the door echoes painfully loud through the silence.

Enter, he says, and releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. When she edges over the threshold hesitantly, Cat abandons his spot on Tobirama's lap and pads over to her, rubbing against her legs and meowing until she lifts him up. For a while, the happy purring is the only sound in the room. Tobirama watches Sakura pat the cat for a while, clearly avoiding his eyes.

Is there any particular reason you are here? He asks eventually. Only now does she look up to meet his gaze, her brows furrowed almost as if she's not sure of the answer herself.

I've made some friends, she says slowly, still hovering awkwardly near the door. He doesn't reply.

Some of them are Uchiha, she continues. Her words are hesitant, but there is a certain edge to them that causes him to perk up. Watching her intently for a moment, he wonders what exactly it is she expects him to do.

There is no need for you to justify your choice of acquaintances. You are free to befriend whomever you wish.

Damn it, that came out more stilted than he intended.

Sakura frowns and hugs Cat closer to her chest, playing absentmindedly with one paw. Really? She asks. What happened to that whole _stay away from the Uchiha_ shit?

Tobirama wants to look away (because he knows she's right and he's wrong in this), but he meets her gaze nevertheless. He's made his bed, now he's going to lie in it.

Like I said, you are free to choose your friends however you wish. It was presumptuous of me to try and force anything on you.

Her lips quirk into the tiniest smile at this.

Yeah, it really was, wasn't it? She mutters, then holds Cat up in front of her and peers into his orange eyes. Your dad's a presumptuous ass, she tells the animal gravely. Tobirama can feel the mood lighten considerably and allows himself to relax a bit. Shooting him a sly glance, Sakura moves Cat's ears closer to her mouth and whispers, loud enough for Tobirama to hear, A presumptuous ass with a really nice ass.

She grins when his eyes widen momentarily. (He remembers the one time she told him he's got a pretty nose. Back then, he checked - he's _not_ going to do the same thing this time.)

Shuffling over to him, Sakura makes herself at home on his futon. For a while, all she does is watch him leaf through the scrolls and reports that are laid out in front of him.

I've lost a lot of people, she begins unexpectedly. All of them friends to some extent or another. There were some I didn't really get along with, but still - it makes me sad.

Tobirama pauses in his work. Slowly putting down the scroll he's just opened, he folds his fingers in his lap and turns his head to meet her gaze. Sakura takes a deep breath.

I've lost my home, and now there is this huge hole in my chest and it hurts like hell. Sometimes I think it might just kill me. But then I remember that eventually, I'll go back, and hopefully everything will be alright again.

(He doesn't really know how exactly she imagines this to work, but he doesn't interrupt.)

Ever since I got here, I've felt a little bit better with each day that passes. It's a bit like coming home, really. Except my friends aren't here to greet me or drag me from the bar when I've had too much or tell me I'm annoying. And friends are… she trails off, seemingly looking for the right word. Important to me, she says eventually.

Tobirama gets the distinct feeling that this doesn't even begin to cover it.

Konoha is a little bit like home. And now this might be presumptuous of _me_ , but I'd like to see this village grow. That strive between the Senju and Uchiha…

She stops once more, chewing on her lower lip before letting out a sigh.

I just think it's unnecessary. I get that there's been a lot of bad blood between you, but trying to push them aside and alienate them just creates tension that doesn't have to _be_ there.

He frowns lightly at her words. That might very well be, he says slowly, choosing his words carefully. But, as you said, there is a lot of bad blood between the Senju and Uchiha. That doesn't just go away. It is a part of our history. Many good shinobi died on both sides, and to pretend the strive between the clans never happened would be a disgrace to the sacrifices that have been made along the way.

He thinks of Itama and Kawarama, and his heart clenches.

Sakura looks as if she wants to say something, but he beats her to it.

I know that my brother likes to think that all could be well between Senju and Uchiha, but the truth is, the Uchiha are a clan who value themselves too highly. They are too caught up in their own world to see beyond it and look at the bigger picture of a united village. I am willing to work with those who overcome those boundaries, but until that happens I shall continue to treat them as I have thus far.

His tone is final, with no room for any arguments. Sakura deflates visibly. I see, she mumbles after a while, running her fingers through Cat's fur absentmindedly.

But you don't object me befriending them? She asks after awhile. When she looks up at him, there is a glimmer of hope in her eyes that has Tobirama frown. _Just what exactly is she aiming for?_

Like I said, he begins slowly. I cannot stop you, and I won't interfere even if I don't approve of the general idea.

Sakura brightens visibly.

Why is this important to you? You didn't care before.

Because you're my friend, she smiles at him, eyes crinkling prettily. And I don't want to fight with you.

So if I said I don't want you near them, would you stay away?

Sakura lets out a little huff. Of course _not_ , she says. But I'd like to think I gave you a heads-up.

Shuffling over to sit next to him, she pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them. So, is there still any bad blood between us? She asks.

He shakes his head. None, he says, and when he notices the extremely pleased expression on her face as she leans into his side, he can't help but think that she's just tried to make a point concerning this whole Uchiha debacle.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, now we've addressed the Uchiha problem and this story has just evolved into something more than just mindless fluff. Sakura's been sent into the past for a reason, and even though she had no idea on how exactly she is supposed to prevent the whole thing with the Uchiha, now she's beginning to form a plan. She knows that Tobirama planted the Uchiha compound next to the prison, and that's what was seen as the initial 'alienation act'. Since Hashirama obviously didn't know the Uchiha compound was next to the prison, I suppose at the moment they are living somewhere else and only got dropped off there once Hashirama died and the nidaime took over. Sakura's plan is to wheedle Tobirama into not relocating them (and - careful, spoiler: it'll work).

Also, pets are important catalysts in bridging awkward situations, I've come to realise.

And thank god I'm on time this week. Happy Update Monday!

 **word count: 1,209**


	28. feverish

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **feverish**

* * *

The first time Sakura comes to him with an actual, well thought out request, the nature of it leaves Tobirama stunned for a total of three seconds. By now he's used to Sakura's easy-go-lucky demeanour and her spontaneous decisions, so when she says that she needs to talk to him about something she's been thinking on for a while now, he eyes her suspiciously and wonders if maybe the fever is back.

I'd like to take on an apprentice, she says. Tobirama blinks, and looks up at her from the map he's been studying. Two, actually, she adds, hands clasped prettily in front of her. One second passes. Two. Three.

You're not a Konoha shinobi, he says slowly, leaning back in his chair and watching her attentively. So you can't take on one. Her shoulders slump just a little bit at his words. Running a finger over his chin, he continues, If this has got something to do with your plot to unite Senju and Uchiha, however (she blushes guiltily) - well, I suppose I cannot stop you from teaching your friends some of the things you know. You seem to have made quite a few.

This time, it's Sakura's turn to blink in surprise. They look at each other for a moment before the brightest smile he's ever seen lights up her face and she shoots around the desk, throwing her arms around his shoulders. He stiffens slightly at the overly exuberant display of affection.

Thank you thank you thank you, she laughs, and then, before he even knows it, pecks him on the cheek before taking off again.

All Tobirama can do is stare after her, one hand pressed to his abnormally warm face (maybe he's the one with the fever?), before he shakes himself out of his stupor and returns to work.

* * *

 **A/N:** I borrowed the idea with the two apprentices from **Reincarnation** by Winged Lady Colette (that's a TobiSaku as well, at least I hope it'll turn out to be one). Get ready for some Uchiha action! (But only some.)

 **word count: 306**


	29. of manners and tooth gaps

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **of manners and tooth gaps, as well as handshakes**

* * *

The first time he sees an Uchiha in the Senju compound five weeks later, it is safe to say they are both equally shocked.

Tobirama is turning a corner, lost in thought and for once not paying attention (it's in his own home, god damn it, he shouldn't _have to_ pay attention), when something small and soft barrels into him. On instinct, his hand shoots out and he grabs the tiny human's shoulder to stop something that would undoubtedly result in a very unpleasant stumble.  
They stare at each other for a moment. The girl in front of Tobirama is tiny, with chubby cheeks and a shock of unruly black hair and equally dark eyes. Her mouth hangs open (she's missing a tooth), and then all the colour drains from her already pale face. When she forces out a strangles _eek_ he lets go of her as if burned.

That's when Sakura jumps to the rescue.

Hikari, she begins when she turns the corner. What did your mother tell you about -

She stops when her eyes fall on the scene in front of her. Oh, she manages weakly. I see you have already met.

Tobirama blinks, shakes his head and then glares at her. What's she doing here? He demands gruffly. The little Uchiha scurries back hastily to hide behind Sakura's legs.

You said I could teach my friends, Sakura replies, taken aback. Her mother came over for a visit but little Hikari here decided to go for a stroll, we've been looking for her for five minutes… She trails off. Shouldn't I have invited them? She asks softly. Hashirama said it would be okay - I'm sorry.

Tobirama doesn't say anything - merely closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Sakura lets out an amused huff and bends down to heave Hikari onto her hip. The girl is still staring at him.

Don't be like that, Tobirama, she admonishes gently. Her father already tells her you eat little Uchiha for breakfast. No need to scare her out of her wits.

Oh yes? He asks, eyebrows drawing together. Maybe I _do_ eat little Uchiha for breakfast. And for lunch and dinner as well, if we're already at it.

His eyes shift over to Hikari. The girl stares at him, mouth still hanging open, and then takes him by complete surprise when her face lights up like a beacon and she beams at him, complete with missing tooth and all.

Aww, she likes you, Sakura coos. Tobirama takes a weary step back. He's never been good around children (and this one is an _Uchiha_ brat, to top it off). Hikari doesn't seem to mind the awkward situation. Instead, she holds out a tiny hand and gurgles out a happy if somewhat lisped and mutilated _I'm Uchiha Hikari. A pleasure to meet you_. Tobirama isn't sure what to do. He glances at Sakura, but she only watches him with a strange little smile on her face, and so eventually he lifts one hand and allows the Uchiha's little fingers to wrap around his calloused thumb. _How awkward_ , he thinks, but then Hikari's brow puckers up in complete and utter concentration as she shakes his hand (his thumb, more like) with hilarious gravity, and he feels like maybe this little Uchiha spawn (and just this one) isn't so bad after all. At least she's got manners. The smile on Sakura's face has yet to vanish, and something in his chest twists when he meets her soft gaze.

Hikari, a woman calls, and the moment shatters and disappears. The girl lets go of his thumb and Tobirama takes a step back as two more Uchiha (apparent by the black hair and eyes), hurry down the corridor towards them. They both stop dead in front of him, staring. Curiously enough, the younger one, who looks like she might be the older daughter, recovers first.

Lord Senju, she greets and bows low. A pleasure to meet you. I am Uchiha Haruki.

The mother (she doesn't look much older than Sakura, maybe a couple years) takes a moment longer, but then remembers her manners as well. Lord Senju, she says, bowing deeply. Uchiha Kazuki. I am pleased to meet you.  
He shoots Sakura an exasperated look over their heads before nodding. A pleasure, he retorts in a tone that says he's is everything _but_ pleased, really, before he turns and strides back down the corridor.

Maybe we should go far a walk instead, he can hear Sakura suggest. This seems like a bit much for the first time.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, we're making friends on both sides and also introduce them to each other. I have to admit, I'm super smitten with Hikari. She's just a doll.

Also, you're getting an update today since I won't have any internet connection tomorrow. Until nexr week!

 **word count: 762**


	30. a little bit like caring

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **a little bit like caring**

* * *

The first time he realises Sakura cries in her sleep is in summer, over a year after she's fallen so suddenly from the sky. He is passing her room on the way to his own quarters - coincidence, really - when he hears a stifled sob from behind the door and stops.

For a while, he listens, unsure of what to do. He can't just go in there in the middle of the night - that would be highly improper - and even if he did, he'd have no idea what to say. He's never been any good with crying people. So he continues down the corridor without making a sound, but the next night when Sakura goes to bed, she finds Cat in her room, and when Tobirama checks on her upon returning late from work he is pleased to find that she is fast asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Newsflash: I'm in Scotland for the month, working in a youth hostel, and the wifi is a bit dodgy up here. But so far it seems to be working, hence Happy Update Monday! :D Also, we've reached chapter 30, so it's only ten more weeks to go. *sigh* I'll be sorry to see this story end. With the weekly updates, it's gives me the impression I had my life together, but alas..

Thank you guys so much for your continued reviews over the last couple of weeks, I'm sorry I couldn't reply to you. I'll try to do so from now on.

See ya!

 **word count: 143**


	31. gaping

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **gaping**

* * *

The first time he notes Sakura's happy demeanour - which in the beginning was only a mask to cover the sadness - has become real, it forces a smile on his lips.

He realises it over dinner, when they are all sitting together - him, Hashirama, a couple of close cousins that usually take their meals with them, and Sakura. She's laughing at something Himawari next to her said, and is gesturing excitedly with her chopsticks, almost taking out Kou's eye in the process, who is sitting on her other side.

She's almost part of the family, Hashirama sighs dreamily next to him, chin propped into one hand. Tobirama gives a nondescript hum and turns back to his food. He doesn't want her to be part of the family, because she'll leave eventually - she said so herself. And when she does, she'll leave a gap that he is not sure can be filled again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've borrowed the cousins' names from Hyuga. Himawari is Naruto's and Hinata's daughter (she's the most adorable little brat, really.) and Kou is the branch family (?) member of the clan that used to be assigned as Hinata's guard or whatever he was supposed to be. A tribute to the Hyuga clan, in a way, and also to Neji, the one and only babe who (ever so cruel) Kishimoto decided to kill off for no reason at all. Really, Neji should have just done that lovely blue rotation bubble of his and everybody would've been fine, but nooo. BADLY SCRIPTED, Kishimoto! Badly scripted, indeed.

Also, whoops. I almost forgot to update. But it's still Monday up here in Scotland, so there you go!

 **words:** 151


	32. royal

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **royal**

* * *

The first time in his life he feels like actually dying of shame is when they are strolling through the forest in late autumn. Sakura's scampered off a while back, taking utter delight in hunting down prettily coloured leaves and late-blooming flowers and funny-looking grass stalks, but he can feel her sticking close, so Tobirama just meanders down the path, hands thrust into his pockets. He's dimly aware of Himawari just around the bend walking in their direction, but the chakra signature is so familiar he pays it no mind.

His eyebrows shoot up when he feels Sakura trying to sneak up on him, however. She's aware he's a sensor type, and Tobirama knows that she knows that he knows whenever she is creeping around behind his back, but on a hunch he decides to humour her and see what'll happen.

She doesn't make a single sound as she draws closer, and after a moment or two he can feel her warm breath fan over his neck. Then his eyes hone in on a waving Himawari who has just turned the corner in the exact moment something light and distinctly earthy smelling is dropped onto his head. His cousin stares, hand frozen mid-wave, before she keels over from laughter, landing heavily on her backside.

Slowly turning towards Sakura who is looking up at him with wide eyes (I didn't know she was there, honestly!), Tobirama lifts the crown made of prettily coloured leaves and late-blooming flowers and funny-looking grass stalks off his head. He looks first at the neatly wound wreath, then at Sakura's beet-red face (she's trying her best not to laugh, he can tell), before feeling a distinctive heat creep up his neck and settle high on his cheeks.

Hn, he makes for lack of anything better to say, drops the flower crown on Sakura's pink head and turns, striding purposefully past his cousin who is close to weeping by now and deeper into the forest, preferably to drown himself in a nearby creek.

* * *

 **A/N:** Whoops. I'm so, so sorry for forgetting to update last Monday! I only remembered on Friday. I was going to update yesterday but our wifi crashed, hence Happy Update Tuesday!

Sakura's now been in founding-era-Konoha for a little more than a year and a half. Plenty of time to get to know each other, don't you think?

 **word count:** 341


	33. a little bit like home

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **a little bit like home**

* * *

The first time he realises what Sakura truly means to him as a person is when she leaves on her first mission together with Himawari and Kou. It is easy enough - delivery of some lower ranking treaties to the daimyo (she's still a safety hazard, after all, and not a registered shinobi of the hidden leaf) - but Tobirama still feels a bit off-kilter. Sakura's absence echoes almost painstakingly obvious through his room (she seems to have somehow become a permanent fixture in his life with her lack of tact and complete and utter disregard of personal space and boundaries), and he finds himself sitting cross-legged on his futon more often than not, patting Cat's fuzzy ears absentmindedly, before forcibly shaking himself from his reverie and returning to whatever it was that he was doing and that needed to be done.

When the group returns after three unnervingly long weeks, he and Hashirama meet them at the main gates of the Senju compound.

Believe it or not, Himawari tells them with a broad grin and one arm around the pink haired kunoichi's shoulder. But I think Sakura actually managed to make friends with the daimyo's wife.

Huh, Hashirama muses, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother pointedly. Maybe she's not so hazardous after all. Together, the group walks up the path leading to the main doors and enters the building.

And something just clicks back into place.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmmm, we're so close to a declaration of youthful and undying love! Can you feel it? _Love is in the air... *sing*_

 **word count:** 238


	34. missing you

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **missing you**

* * *

The first time he opens up (a bit) to her is on the evening of her return.

The door to her room is open, and behind it he can see Sakura unpacking her travel bag, humming away under her breath. She whirls around when he knocks softly on the doorframe. Tobirama, she beams. Come in, come in.

There is a flash of white as Cat whizzes past his legs and jumps right into her waiting arms. Oh, my baby, she coos, nuzzling his little face. You've been sorely missed this entire trip. When she looks up at Tobirama and smiles, his breath catches in his throat. You too, she tells him softly.

He's not really sure what to answer to that, so he just lets her pull him into the room. They both settle down onto her futon, and with an excited glint in her eyes she tells him everything about their mission.

She doesn't miss a single detail, and Tobirama's left with the distinct impression that she has a rather good memory (he's known beforehand that she's smart, but that is something different entirely). When she eventually runs out of breath and things to talk about, they sit in comfortable silence, only broken by Cat's happy purring or his soft meows when he wants to be petted some more.

I've missed you, Tobirama confesses after a while. (Hm. This has taken more courage than he would have expected.)

Aww, Tobirama, Sakura smiles. He meets her gaze, wanting to say more (but he's not sure what exactly). Sakura seems to understand, however, because something in her smile changes. It turns ever so soft, and her eyes shine with a strange light when she timidly slides her hand into his.

I've missed you, too, she admits quietly.

Looking back on it years later, Tobirama thinks that out of all the firsts Sakura has put him through - some of them pleasant, others not so much -, this one is his favourite by far.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now, this is almost as good as an _I love you_. Because, come on, we all know that Tobirama's never actually going to say those three words. I'd be worried he'd choke on them if I forced him to actually say it out loud. Take care, fluffiness ahead!

Also, yaaay! I didn't forget to update! Happy Monday, you guys.

 **word count:** 330


	35. being the bigger brother

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **being the bigger brother**

* * *

The first time Hashirama talks to him about his relationship to Sakura, Tobirama isn't really sure what to make of it.

In most ways, it has always been him who has been the elder brother (micromanaging Hashirama's schedule, reigning in Hashirama's often depressed temper, kicking Hashirama's proverbial backside to get him moving), so when the hokage of the Hidden Leaf finally acts his age and offers some much needed (if unsolicited) relationship advice, all his younger brother can do is listen, at a loss for things to say.

You like Sakura-chan, don't you? Hashirama asks one sunny winter's day.

Tobirama is so taken aback by the sudden question he gives a startled _Hn_. which is obviously interpreted as a _yes_. Hashirama smiles.

She's good for you, he says and slips one arm around his brother's shoulders. I can tell you're serious about her, and I also know you're emotionally stunted, so I'll give you some advice: Don't try to force anything. Sakura-chan has been through a lot, just like you, and it'll take some time getting used to the general idea of… y'know.

(He doesn't know.)

Just take it as it comes, and don't do anything I wouldn't do.

He grins at the last sentence.

Tobirama is not sure what to make of that part.

 _At all_.

* * *

 **A/N:** No, Hashirama does _not_ mean for Tobirama to the naughty with Sakura. They live in a very traditional era, and sex and pregnancies out of wedlock would (most likely; I'm not sure) be frowned upon. I guess he means more of a _If you're really serious propose to her because that's what I'd do_ , but I'm not sure. Somehow, despite being the author, I seem to be unable to look into Hashirama's head. What a bummer.

 **word count: 219**


	36. the first of many more

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **the first of many more to come**

* * *

The first time they fall asleep together is two years after Sakura's rather sudden arrival.

They are sitting on Tobirama's futon, playing Cat's Cradle out of all things (he's not really sure how he's gotten roped into this. Maybe her very convincing argument of _I can't sleep_ has been what's caused him to cave), with the actual cat curled up comfortably between them and purring.

They haven't really been talking, instead just enjoying each other's quiet company, when suddenly Sakura drops the elaborate weave with a dejected sigh.

I don't know why I've thought of this right now, she whispers when he raises an inquisitive eyebrow. But I think this is what I'm going to miss most when I go back.

He imagines that maybe her voice breaks a little bit at the end. They lapse into silence once more. Sakura is staring glumly at the collapsed cradle that is still wrapped around Tobirama's fingers, and with each passing moment he can see her get more and more worked up about the whole ordeal.

I think I'll miss the smiles, he tells her quietly.

She looks up at him, eyes wide. Then the tears start slipping down her cheeks. Slowly, as if afraid she might frighten him away (a ridiculous notion. He might be scared, yes (a tiny tiny _tiny_ bit), but he'll never run), Sakura shuffles around Cat over to his side and ever so slightly leans into him. Tobirama isn't really sure what to do, but he slides a tentative arm around her anyway. She sniffles.  
And then he pulls her onto his lap and weaves his fingers into her hair and she buries her face in the crook of his neck and chokes out heart wrenching broken sobs, fingers clutching at his shirt, and somewhere, deep down, something fragile within Tobirama breaks.

He holds her gathered close against his chest that night as they lie on the futon (she wakes up with a start hours and hours before dawn, a strangled _Sasuke_ slipping past her lips. She's shaking. He watches calmly as she turns around to look at him, and one hand comes up to gently trace the contours of his face. She whispers something, but he in the darkness he can't see her lips move and it is too low for him to catch, before snuggling closer. He tucks her head under his chin and holds her tight until she falls asleep once more, and then a bit longer still.), and despite the fact they wake up in each other's arms the next morning, Tobirama can't shake the impression they have just said the first of many more goodbyes.

He knows she feels it, too.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am _so_ looking forward to the next few chapters (only four more to go!). They are all so bitter-sweet and I love them. How'd you guys like this one?

Just one more month to go!

 **word count: 449**


	37. the thing about love

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **the thing about love**

* * *

The first time Tobirama honestly and consciously acknowledges to himself that what he feels for Sakura goes beyond the usual bonds of friendship (even if said friends are ever so close), his throat constricts and the first thing that shoots through his mind is that she'll leave.

Over the course of his hard, often times gruelling life, Tobirama has met many people (some of them bitter, some broken) who told him that to love is to hurt and nothing more, and Tobirama can't help but think they are wrong. Not because it _doesn't_ hurt (because it does. It is a pain unlike any he's ever felt before, and it makes his throat constrict and his heart clench and feels like he's being torn apart at the seams), but because they go about it the wrong way.

It's not love that makes you hurt so much. It's the knowledge that, eventually, no matter how hard you fight, you will lose that person, and they will take a tiny (but ever so important) part of yourself with them, and you'll never get it back.

And that's the part about love that hurts so much, he thinks.

* * *

 **A/N:** Did I say bitter-sweet? I did, didn't I? I love it.

 **word count:** 194


	38. little things

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **little things**

* * *

The first time he kisses her (or maybe she's kissed him, he can't really remember) is in spring. They are in his office in the hokage tower - somewhere down the hall, he can hear Hashirama laughing loudly - and Sakura is standing next to him, trying to wheedle him into taking better care of the Uchiha (her one and only agenda, it would seem. He knows she's become pretty friendly with a lot of them, and he understands her reasoning, he really does, but still he can't quite get to the point where he would willingly change his attitude towards the haughty clan), when all off a sudden, she stops.

Tobirama blinks. He's long since mastered the ability of listening to everything Sakura says while getting work done at the same time (signing papers, going over numbers, signing _more_ papers), so when he puts down the letter he's been scanning and turns to face her, he's almost startled to find her watching him with a softness that has something in his chest twist in an almost painful manner.

You really _really_ have a beautiful nose, Sakura muses and, stepping between his legs, bends down so she's at eye level with him.

Tobirama blinks.

For a moment (or maybe for an hour, he's not sure), all they do is look at each other.

Then his fingers are whispering up her bare arms and his lips are on hers and the kiss is so chaste and dry and unbearably sweet it rattles his entire being. Letting out a soft sigh, he leans his forehead against hers and allows himself to be swept away by her (if only for a moment). Sakura's hands come up to cup his face, and as her thumbs sweep over the soft lines around his eyes all she does is stare at him in wonder.

And then someone knocks at the door and they jump apart as if burned, but for the rest of the day, they keep stealing little glances at each other. Ever since that kiss, she makes sure to let her fingers trail over his when she passes him in the hallway, eyes bright and gentle and _home_ , and he doesn't miss an opportunity to brush his hand over hers whenever he runs into her, and he gives her the tiniest (but most honest) of smiles.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aww, finally. After 37 drabbles and snippets of fluffy goodness, the boy has kissed the girl. Sorry if it was a bit less flashy and spectacular than you hoped, but this whole thing is about the softness of their relationship. They are battle-hardened shinobi who have seen a lot of death, and this thing that's been growing between them ever since Sakura dropped Cat off at Tobirama's stands in a stark contrast to the rest of their life, because it is slow and sweet and innocent and, most importantly, entirely _theirs_.

Timeline marker: Sakura's now been here for two years.

On another note: **This story has hit 100 reviews!** I can't tell you how happy that makes me! Seriously. Thank you so much to each and any of you who have been leaving feedback and notes of encouragement! A special thank you goes out to the people who have been following this story from the beginning. Buckle in there, everybody, only two more chapters to go!

 **word count:** 390


	39. letting go

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **letting go**

* * *

The first time he tells Hashirama of his feelings for Sakura of his own accord his usually cheerful brother turns somber and solemn.

What do you plan to do about this? He asks, voice serious. Tobirama looks up towards the sky where dark clouds are hanging so low he almost thinks he could touch them.

I want to keep her, he admits quietly. Next to him, he can hear Hashirama shift.

Will you? the hokage asks after a while.

No.

Water starts dripping down around them.

No, he won't. Because no matter how much he wants to keep Sakura, wants to make her his in every possible way and wants to be hers in return, he loves her (a lot), and to love is to let go.

Even he knows that much.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmm. One more chapter to go. I hope you're all prepared for some steamy, slick sexy-time - NOT! But some things are going to happen in the next chapter, so stay tuned. We're almost done.

 **word count: 132**


	40. on the art of breaking

**Colder Spots**

* * *

 **on the art of breaking**

* * *

The first time they are together is slow and painstakingly sweet, just like the rest of them and everything that is in between, everything that makes them unique, makes them _them_.

They are in his quarters (she's taken to sleeping over more often than not. They like to think they are being stealthy about it, but if they are completely honest they have to admit that the whole Senju compound is aware of their particular sleeping arrangement. But nobody seems to mind, so they don't either. She is good for him, after all.), and Sakura is sitting cross-legged across from him on the cool floor boards, her brows furrowed in concentration.

He's teaching her how to meditate properly and expand her senses, but the cat keeps interrupting, much to his exasperated amusement. Hungry for attention, the white furball keeps climbing all over them, until Tobirama's patience gives out and he shoos him out into the garden before sliding the screen shut.

When he turns back, Sakura is watching him, a happy smile on her face. Tobirama sighs.

Do you want to try one more time? he asks and she shrugs.

Not particularly, no. He quirks an eyebrow at the admission, but pulls her to her feet regardless when she holds up one hand for him to take. She looks at him thoughtfully for a moment.

I wonder, she muses quietly. If we had ever met like this back where I am from - do you think we would have ended up like this?

Tobirama shrugs lightly. Who knows, he says, and Sakura smiles at the words.

 _Who cares_ , she whispers as she steps into his embrace. When I have you here and now.

He folds his larger frame around her with practised ease, and for a while all they do is hold each other. He know's she'll leave eventually, and so does she, and so they cherish every shared moment this turbulent world they live in decides to grant them.

Then she places little kisses along his jawline and smiles against his skin when Tobirama closes his eyes, humming, before he dips his head to pull her into a slow, unhurried kiss. Sighing softly against his lips, Sakura lets her hands slip from his shoulders, down his front and into the lose folds of his yukata. He flinches a bit when the cool tips of her fingers brush lightly over his stomach, and she huffs in quiet amusement. A little more daring, she traces the ridges and dips of his body, eyes closed and brows scrunched up in a look of intense concentration, almost as if she's trying to commit him to memory. Taking a small step forward, she presses a soft kiss to his neck, then another one, slowly moving down to his shoulder, pushing back fabric as she goes.

As if by their own accord his hands move down her slender frame and tug on the knot of her obi. The ill-fitting yukata (it is one of his) slides off her shoulders easily enough, pooling around her elbows, and it leaves his fingers to wander over her skin in smooth, whispered caresses. Shivering, Sakura moves closer, untying his robes and pushing them off him. The fabric falls to the floor with a dry rustle, hers follows suit, and then they are left bare with nothing left to the imagination.

Tobirama doesn't miss the way Sakura's breath catches in her throat, and when she lifts a hand to run gentle fingers over the many scars marring his skin, he lets her. He traces hers in return, trying to memorise everything ( _they don't have forever, after all_ ), every dip and every curve, each tiny ridge left behind by wounds that have healed long ago.

And he thinks that despite the fact that neither of them is perfect, they are perfect for each other.

Together, they sink down onto the blankets with a patient ease that comes almost naturally to them, and later, when Sakura clutches at his shoulders and her breathy gasps fill the silence around them and he kisses her neck and rolls his hips slowly against hers, he somehow, for the first time in his life, feels complete.

Because with her by his side, Tobirama can brave anything. Because Sakura gives him strength and makes him good and makes him _whole_.

And in that painfully sweet moment when they slowly let themselves tumble over the edge together, wrapped in each other's arms, his heart shatters into a million pieces and he knows she can feel it.

Because she won't stay forever, after all.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's it. We're done. A glorious, inconspicuous and utterly low-key chapter to finish off a series of equally low-key and innocent drabbles. In a way, I feel sorry for them. But then again, I love bitter-sweet stuff, and my own stories are actually no exception. I feel like they have a really special relationship going on. The one where you know what your partner is thinking without even looking at them, just because you know each other so well. Sakura's now arrived over two years ago, I'd say that is plenty of time to get to know each other and form a solid base for a solid relationship.

Sorry I kept you waiting!

 **word count: 766**


End file.
